


The End is Nigh

by TheFireStar97



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Violence, Corruption, F/F, F/M, Mystery, POV First Person, Post-War, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Sexual Content, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireStar97/pseuds/TheFireStar97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The End is Nigh' is a BIONICLE fanfiction Drama, Mystery, Thriller written by author TheFireStar97. It is set in an alternate universe Metru Nui. 12 years after the Great Cataclysm, the Toa of Metru Nui are being hunted and killed by The City of Legends' new government. A violent and mysterious vigilante known as 'Zariox' plans to find out why when he uncovers that the Toa were framed for a shady plot. All the while, the end of their society draws closer and closer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is rated M for Mature Themes: Extreme Violence, Some Sexual Content, Some Strong Language, Moments of Terror, Drama and Philosophical Themes.
> 
> You have been warned!
> 
> This story is told via multiple character POVs. There is some crude language, bloody violence and sexual content in this story. This is not done for just the sake of it being there. This is a mature take on the BIONICLE story that breaks some laws of Greg Farshtey's original stories and explores the philosophy and psychology of what we humans deal with every single day. Please read and review :) I would very much appreciate it.

###  **Prologue**  


_Somewhere in Metru Nui…_

I open my eyes, blood is splattered all over the floor. Blood, dripping from my mouth. A stench of rotting bodies overwhelms me. I have to throw up, but I can’t, I can’t. My stomach hurts, my limbs ache.  
Drip, drip, drip. The sound of the door opening pierces my ears. There he is, the sick son of a bitch who put me here. Who tortured me, the one that killed her. Somehow I can’t access my powers. My mask is useless, broken by the bastard’s heavy punches.  


As I hang there from the ceiling of this stinking room, my hands tied by chains, I wonder how this could’ve happened.  
I’m pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of a knife being sharpened. The piercing sound pulls me back to my senses.  


“Aahhh!!!” I scream in agony as the blade rips through my armor and the flesh underneath.  


“What do you want?! What do you want, you son of a bitch?!” I shout, blood dripping from my mouth, my wounds.  


“You know what I want, Toa,” he says with a raspy voice.  


“No I don’t!”  


I try to break free, but I can’t. He just laughs at my foolish attempts to escape. Laughter, evil, maniacal laughter…  


“Who are you?!” I ask, blood flying from my mouth.  


He doesn’t respond, he beats me, keeps beating me. I’m tired, broken.  


“Tell me where the rest of you maggots hide!”  


“I don’t know! I haven’t seen another Toa in three years!” I mumble.  


“Then where is all the evidence you have?!” he shouts, clearly about to explode.  


“What evidence?”  


“You are no use to me!”  


He picks up a large knife, stained with blood and cuts my throat.  


Like every great Toa or hero from history, it was just a matter of time till they were murdered. Right now, it was my turn.  
Just a matter of time…

**********

“Zariox’ journal, day fifteen, 12 AGC…  


Metru Nui, City of Legends, City of Murder. It was raining, raining like it never had before. It was as if Mata-Nui wept for what had happened, what was about to happen.

They are afraid of me, I am the only being left fighting for righteousness in this rotting town. Toa have been disappearing for 5 years now. Something to do with the corruption, or is it something else, something worse?  


Found the carcass of a young Matoran earlier this night. Ga-Matoran, name was Nyha, I had seen her before. She was thrown from her room of the building standing in front of me. People walked by her corpse, no one cared.  


A sign, another sign that this city has gone to hell. The City of Legends had become the City of Darkness, murder, rape, corruption. No one cares, but I do. I shall investigate, and I shall find the monster that did this.  
I went up to her room, found blood trail not belonging to the Ga-Matoran. I pulled out my lightstone-holder and opened it. Comes in handy at crime scenes. Who’s blood was this? A smell caught my senses. Onu-Metru smell, fresh, as fresh as the blood. Was he the killer, or was he one of the victims? Must investigate further.  


I opened her drawers, found pictures of her husband, he didn’t look like an Onu-Matoran. They wore the same wedding band. Opened other drawers, found various sex toys, lingerie and nude photographs. Was she having an affair? Did her husband find out? Killed her and her lover? So many questions, so little answers.  


Decided to taste blood. Tasted it, Onu-Matoran blood. Had tasted it before. From the looks of the blood splatter, the killer wounded the Onu-Matoran with a knife, then dragged his body out of here. Why? Bloody hand prints leading to broken window. Must belong to the Ga-Matoran. Killer threw her, protodermis-window was too strong for her to fall through.  


Looked around, saw something on the wall. Written in blood. “FILTHY WHORE!”  


My suspicions raise. Must interrogate her husband, he may have answers. Took picture with me and jumped, landed on ground, rolled to break the fall. Disappeared in the night, no one ever knew I was there…”

**********

“People are always going to get suspicious about your looks, you know? Good thing you changed them a bit, otherwise you would’ve been caught and tortured a long time ago.”  


Jaller might be the last Ta-Matoran to know of my existence. Maybe the last Matoran for that matter. Unfortunately, I didn’t know if any of my former teammates were still alive. I changed my looks to look more like someone from Stelt. Everyone tries to avoid you if they think you’re from Stelt. If people knew you were a Toa, you would be killed.  


For 5 years now, Toa have been disappearing. First it was just that, more Toa got sent here to help, but they didn’t last. But then someone framed us and it became impossible to show your face anywhere in Metru Nui, without getting caught by the new government. I never knew who framed us Toa, and why. But I didn’t care, not anymore.  


“Yeah, I’m still the same on the inside though,” I replied.  


“I know Vakama. Heard anything from Nokama, or anyone else?”  


“No, still nothing. They’re probably dead,” I said without any emotion in my voice.  


“Wow, where’s the old sentimental Vakama I used to know?” Jaller asked, concerned.  


“Times have changed, my friend. Why would I care anymore?”  


"Because they were your friends,” Jaller said, placing a hand on my shoulder.  


“They were, yes. Now there’s only you.”  


“Don’t, don’t say that.”  


I stood up, it was almost midnight, “It’s almost midnight, my friend. They release their Toa scanners at midnight. How about next week?”  


“Yeah, sure,” Jaller said as I opened his door, “Do you miss it?”  


“What?” I asked.  


“Being a Toa, helping people?”  


I looked outside at the heavy rain, “No, I don’t. See you next week!” I walked out into the rain and darkness. For the first time in 3 years I thought about her again. If she might be alive, where she might be.  
I knew it was too late for that now. Too late for a normal life. Always has been, always will be…


	2. A Toa's Memoir - Zariox' Journal, Day 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very small portion of lyrics was used in this chapter. The lyrics are from the song 'Only You' by The Platters. I do not own these lyrics.
> 
> Please read and review. The next chapter should be up next week.

### A Toa’s Memoir

“Vakama, Vakama, come to me…” she whispers in my ear. 

I try to reach her, but I can’t, it’s too late. As I look at her beautiful face, I suddenly start to realize that she isn’t real, not anymore. As I awake from my dream, the only thing I see is her face with her bright blue eyes, the only thing I feel is the touch of her lips, the sensation of seeing her again. 

As I snap out of it, I look out of my window, I look at a once beautiful and peaceful city. A city that has been plagued by corruption and violence.  
It was still raining, raining to wash away all the filth from this once proud city, so that in the morning, when the light of dawn illuminates the island, everything would be back to normal. But it wasn’t enough, some things can’t be washed out. Some things are forever, eternal.

As I look at her photograph, I realize how much I miss her, how much I miss my life from the past. But living in the past wouldn’t make anything better, it would only make things worse.

‘All we see of stars are their old photographs. They can help us to understand the past, to make a better present and to predict and dream of the future.’

A wise friend of mine once told me this, until now I didn’t stand still to think about its truth, the meaning it holds.

Often I would think about ending it all. About killing myself just to be with her. Tears fell from my eyes as I tried to cut my wrists, but I couldn’t do it. I never could, no matter how many times I tried, I couldn’t do it.  
I thought she was dead but I had no assurance. Was she alive? Was she dead? I didn’t know, without knowing, ending my own life seemed pointless. Maybe there is no heaven, no life after death. Does Mata Nui exist? If he did, he doesn’t care what happens in this world, he never did, he never would. Why would he? He doesn’t exist, he doesn’t exist…

“After the Visorak war, I wanted to sacrifice my powers in order to wake up the sleeping Matoran. Nuju laid a hand on my shoulder, telling me that it wasn’t our time yet, that Mata Nui had something different in store for us.

“Then what more does he want from us?” I asked, “We already gave everything, we saved the heart of Metru Nui.”

He looked at me, a small smile formed on his Kanohi, “I don’t know, Vakama. Whatever it is, it must be important.”

We awakened the Matoran using Toa stones we found, at long last Toa Lhikan’s whish had come true, the heart of Metru Nui was saved.  
We celebrated, at least the others of my team did. I still felt guilty for what had happened. How I had hurt my friends.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a very friendly Ta-Matoran named Jaller. He said he wanted to take a photograph of us, the Toa Metru.  
As we stood together for the picture, Matau pulled funny tricks on the others and made funny faces. I tried to crack a smile, but I couldn’t. I felt Nokama’s gaze, she reached for my hand, and grabbed it. As our fingers touch, a small feeling of happiness bestows me.

Jaller takes the picture. Matau complains about the sparkles in his eyes, we all laugh, I laugh, for the first time in months.

When I finally sat down on my bed, someone knocked on the door. It was Nokama. I opened, and asked her, “Is there something wrong?”

“No, not at all,” she responded with a smile, “Can I come in?”

“S-sure…” I managed to say, my throat began to ache.

I let her in my room, and shut the door.

“Vakama, are you feeling alright?” she asked, a concerned look on her pretty face.

“Why-Why do ask?”

“You don’t have to feel responsible for what happened during our time as Hordika. You know that, right?” she looked me right in the eyes, I couldn’t say anything.

She came closer, and kissed me. My arms folded around her waist, I returned the kiss. As her warm lips left mine I whispered, “I don’t know what to say.”

She leaned her forehead against mine, “You don’t have to say anything, I know Vakama. I know that you love me, and you know…that I love you.”

**********

The 30th day of the second year after the Great Cataclysm, Nokama and I make love for the very first time. As our naked bodies are thrusting, pressed against each other, I can see in her eyes how much she loves me. I tell her that I love her, and that I want to spend the rest of my life with her.  
She says she knows, and that she feels the same way.  
I rub her beautiful thighs, she folds her arms and legs around me. She moans of pleasure and happiness.  
This was one of my happy days, a day the ‘Twin Suns’ kept shining. Shining bright, brighter than ever before…

Two months later, Nokama bursts into tears. I held her in my arms, tried to comfort her. She doesn’t stop sobbing. Nokama found out that she couldn’t get pregnant, this came as a complete and utter shock to her. She really wanted to have kids, I wanted to have kids with her. We both knew that was impossible now.

“It’ll be alright, honey,” I whispered to her, “This is not the end, everything will get better, as long as we have each other.”

I kissed her forehead and rocked her in my arms. I started to softly whisper and sing a song I remembered from my time as a Matoran.

“Only you, can make all this world seem right…  
Only you, can make the darkness bright…  
Only you, and you alone, can thrill me like you do…  
And fill my heart with love for only you…"

**********

About a month later, war broke out in Metru Nui. The Brotherhood of Makuta and the Dark Hunters wanted revenge for what had happened during the Great Cataclysm and the Visorak war. For this one occasion, they joined forces. We were outnumbered, but reinforcements from other islands soon joined the chaos.

Matoran had had been seeking shelter underground or tried to get off the island.  
Toa were slaughtered left and right, explosions and war vehicles everywhere. We were losing.

The war had been going on for a year now, we had suffered heavy losses. As of that moment, 1,521 Toa had lost their lives trying to protect Metru Nui and the Matoran. They died protecting an island that wasn’t even their own home.  
Our team was still intact. Whenua and Nuju thought of it as a sign by Mata Nui that we would survive this war, and that it may be our destiny to stop it.

I began to doubt this when Nokama and I were pinned down by enemy forces. As we were crawling there in the dirt we held hands. She looked me straight in the eyes and told me that she loved me.  
“I love you too,” I said. Tears were falling from our eyes, waiting for it to end, but it never happened.

The Dark Hunters that tried to kill us had vaporized, a God-like Toa stood there, offering his hands to pull us back up. This mysterious golden Toa wearing a Great Hau had saved us. He smiled at us and ran back into the battlefield. He had disappeared.  
In the morning, the battlefield was resting. At our camp I tried to find the golden Toa. But I didn’t, there was no trace of him anywhere, it was as if he had never existed. When I asked others about him, everyone denied seeing him.

Another year had gone by. We were starting to win, but on the other hand we were losing. One of my closest friends was losing it. War had driven him mad, and hungry to viciously kill our enemies.  
They were powerless against his heavy tornados, his quick moves, his furious anger, his swords. He put people on fire, made them eat grenades. The Matau I knew was gone, a monster had taken his place.

“Matau, stop!” I yelled. I tried to stop him from killing a Dark Hunter who was pleading for his life. He had already cut off this poor man’s legs. Blood was splattered everywhere in the dirt. His bones, bear. Some pieces of flesh and armor still surrounding it.

“Please, I have a wife and kids,” the Dark Hunter said, crying, “I didn’t want to do this, I swear. If I didn’t they were going to kill my family!”

“Like hell they are you piece of shit! I don’t believe a single word-thing you say!” Matau responded.

“Matau, stop this! He needs medical attention,” I tried to explain to my ‘fallen’ brother.

“Fuck no! You believe every fucking thing these bastards quick-tell you to quick-save their lives?!”

“No, but-” 

“That’s settled then,” Matau interrupted me, he pulled out an energy gun and shot the Dark Hunter in the head.

I couldn’t move and looked in shock at what my fellow Toa had done.

“You could’ve easily quick-stopped me, but you didn’t. Why would you care about these sons of bitches? They try to kill us, our friends, our loved ones! They try to **take our home**!! Deep in our mind we all know what these bastards deserve! Deep down we are all nothing but monsters. It’s in our nature, always has been,” after he said this he walked away, we had yet another victory in this new war, but Matau’s words and cruel methods still shocked me to my heartstone.

**********

“Get him on the table!” Onewa shouted.

Nuju had been stabbed and shot multiple times. He was dying, dying as no one should die, painful.

“Nokama, can’t you heal him?!” Whenua asked, deep concern in his voice.

“I’ll try!” Nokama tried to use her healing powers, but to no avail.

I grabbed Nuju’s hand, and held it, “It’s going to be alright, brother.”

“No it’s not, but still it will be,” he said in a painful voice.

“You can’t die on me! I won’t let you die!!” I yelled.

“It’s okay, Vakama. Mata Nui has a plan for all of us.”

“How can I think that if he lets you die like this?!” I asked with a shivery voice, tears rolling down my Kanohi.

“It’s okay, Vakama. One day, you’ll understand. Just as I do now,” he said softly.

“Please don’t…” I cried. I cried like I had never before.

“All we see of s-stars are their old photographs... They…can help us to understand the past, to make a better present and to…to predict and dream of the future. When the time is right…you will understand…” Nuju whispered painfully. He breathed heavily until his heartlight went out. The light behind his eyes faded. He was dead.

“No, no, NO!!” I screamed, “Don’t you fucking DIE on me!!! Don’t you die on me!!!”

I smashed anything I could smash. I sat down on the floor and cried.

Whenua and Onewa looked at the floor in shock. Matau dropped his cigar and left the room without saying a word. Nokama sat down with me, she tried to comfort me. But I heard her sobbing as well.  
As we cried on each other’s shoulder, I silently cursed at Mata Nui…

**********

At the end of that year, we were winning. After Nuju’s death we had become more violent, more bloodthirsty. With only one hundred Toa remaining, we pushed the enemies out of Metru Nui. More Toa came to help us, but that wasn’t necessary anymore. The remaining Makuta soldiers had left and the surviving Dark Hunters surrendered.

We had won the war. We celebrated, rebuild. Mourned for our fallen comrades and took care of the wounded.

Matau had the hardest time dealing with the fact that the war was over, the friends he’d lost and horrible things he had done. He secluded himself in his home in Le-Metru. I tried to visit him several time, so did the others, but he always yelled at us to go away and leave him alone.

Not everything that came after the war was good, we weren’t branded as heroes. In war, there are no heroes, there’s only survival and the bad things people do to each other.  
A couple of months after the war, Turaga Dume died. A new government was formed. Toa started disappearing.

Not everything was bad though. Nokama and I got married. Whenua fell in love with a Ga-Matoran. We were all happy, except for Matau. No one ever saw him. I often went to check on him if he hadn’t disappeared like other Toa who had been staying here after the war. But he always replied, telling me to go away and leave him in peace.

He didn’t show up at our wedding, the old partying Matau was gone. Gone, but not forgotten.

The following year, Nokama told me something unbelievable.

“Vakama, honey?”

“Yes? What’s wrong?” I asked.

She smiled, “I’m pregnant.”

“What?”

“I’m pregnant,” she laughed and hugged me.

“But, but, how is that possible? I thought you weren’t able to get pregnant?” 

“The doctors said those tests were faulty. Isn’t it great?!”

“Yes it is, Nokama, yes it is!” I kissed her, like I had never kissed her before, this was the happiest day of my life.

**********

It’s been a while since I’ve written in this thing. Sorry about that. But, it’s-it’s just, with Nokama and the baby and all.

It was the day Nokama had to give birth to our child, our daughter.  
I was so excited, you couldn’t imagine.

I heard her scream in the other room of the hospital. I couldn’t take it. When the screams stopped, doctors rushed in the room. I didn’t know what was going on.  
After ten minutes, a nurse approached me, “I’m sorry Toa Vakama, but we did everything to save her.”

“What do you mean?” I asked, tears dripping on the floor where I was standing.

“Toa Nokama is fine, but-we couldn’t save your daughter. Something went wrong…”

I stared in front of me for over a minute. I didn’t know what to do, I just cried. Cried like I had cried when Nuju died. Only this time, Nokama wasn’t here to comfort me.

**********

I close my dairy. It became too depressing for me, tears were already forming in my eyes.

“Hey bud, what you readin’ there?” the barkeep of the bar I’m currently in asks.

“Just some personal stuff.”

“Alright, alright. Can I get you anything?” He asks nicely.

“I’ll have a beer, thanks,” I reply while lighting a cigarette. I cough, every day it gets worse.

The barkeep gives me my beer, “There you go bud.”

“Thanks”

I look up at the screen above me. A news report’s playing.

“The Metru Nui Police Squad has put out a warrant for the violent vigilante known as Zariox. Zariox was last seen yesterday by a Po-Matoran when he jumped from a roof and disappeared into the night. He is wanted for the murder of a Ga-Matoran who was pushed from her window and fell to her death. If any individual has any information on the whereabouts of this violent offender, please inform the Metru Nui police as quickly as possible.”

“What a world we live in, huh?” the barkeep asks me.

“Yeah, what a world indeed.” I sigh.

“You got a girl, my man?”

“No, I did. But she passed away,” I reply.

“I’m sorry man, you know what. I’ll give you that drink for free.”

“That’s not necessary.”

“I insist,” the barkeep says, “If you’re still looking for some lady action, I’d suggest going to ‘The Ga-Metru Club’, really nice looking chicks there.”

“Uh, thanks.”

As I’m about to drink my beer, something golden and familiar catches my attention. I turn around and see nothing, only some weird looking Matoran staring at me.

### Zariox' Journal, Day 16

I follow the Steltian’s gaze. He looks at some Matoran sitting at a table, and then looks back at me.

“Is something wrong,” I ask him.

“No, not at all, I just thought I saw someone familiar,” he replies, a slight smile on his face.

“So, what’s your name, bud?”

“I’m Vadorak,” he tells me, “What’s yours? You seem like a nice enough guy, nice enough for someone from Metru Nui.”

“Well not all Matoran from Metru Nui are assholes. My name’s Eegard.”

“Sorry to ask you this, but what kind of Matoran are you exactly? I can’t tell with your green and black color scheme,” the Steltian asks, blowing some smoke from his cigarette into the air of the pub and drinking his beer.

“I’m an Onu-Matoran. I know, I know, I got some weird color’s but…I can’t do nothin’ about ‘em,” I laugh. I look at the clock and realize what time it is, “Damn, it’s nine pm, gotta close down the pub.” 

I pull the handle of the bell, signaling that the pub is now closed. Everyone leaves slowly, like they had all the time in the world. The red and golden Steltian puts out his cigarette and coughs again.

“You, alright? You sick or something?” I ask.

“No, no, I’m fine…Thanks for the beer,” he gets off his chair and leaves.

I put out the lights, step outside and lock the door. As I’m walking out on dark, dimly light streets of Metru Nui, I feel eyes burning on my back. I feel like I’m being followed, watched. I look around and see no one. I must be imagining things.  
I reach my home and open the door. The light is out…my wife and son must be sleeping already. Suddenly it hits me that I forgot to do something. I silently step back outside and close the door again.

As I walk to my secluded bunker in Ko-Metru, that feeling of being followed hits me again. I look behind me, nothing. I look besides me, nothing…I start to walk again. Walk, walking in the darkness.  
After a long walk, I reach the bunker. I open the door and go inside. The young Ga-Matoran was still there. Still tied by her wrists, chained to the ceiling. I lower her to the ground and she wakes up. She starts squirming viciously, big and small trembles overtake her beautiful naked body, trembles of fear…anger.

She yells things at me, well at least she tries. The tape I put over her foul little mouth made it impossible for me to understand anything she tried to say.  
I remember how I found her two months ago. It was like it had just happened yesterday:

As I walked home from the pub, I felt the urge to go to ‘The Ga-Metru Club’. I am 202 years old. My younger wife of 54 was busy with our 2 year old son, and she wasn’t into sex anymore. So I did what every young, healthy man did, I went to the best strip bar in Metru Nui.

After having sex with a stripper behind the building, I gave her about a hundred widgets and went by the Ga-Metru docks on my way home. At the docks I saw a young, beautiful Ga-Matoran sitting on the edge of the dock. She was at least 16 or 17 years old. Curious and still horny, I sat beside her.

“What are you doing here all by yourself?” I asked.

She turned to me, “Why do you ask? I’m sitting here ‘cause I’m bored. I’m bored, because my stupid crazy boyfriend just dumped me. And that’s it. So why are you here, mister weird looking Onu-Matoran? Or should I say, mister Old-Timer.”

“Hey, I’m not old. I’m only 202 years old, if you’re 10,000, then you’re old,” I tell her, she laughs, “And to answer your question, I’m just passing by and curious as to why you’re sitting here.”

She laughed and smiled at me, “I’m Phillia.”

“Eegard,” I replied, “Where are you from? I-I mean, who are your parents? Anyone special?”

“No, not really. I’m an orphan,” she said, “My parents died in a mugging when I was about 2.”

She was perfect.

“How would you feel if I could give you some company, if you know what I mean,” I told her, smiling.

“Well if that’s the case, you can just leave me in peace and go on your merry way, yeah.”

What did she say? Anger filled my blood, my heart. How dare she tell me off like that!

“I’m not going anywhere, young lady,” I tell her, a serious tone in my voice.

“Someone is a creeper. I’d better go now,” she says, I could see the fear in her eyes.

She got to her feet and tried to walk away. But before she could I grabbed her and put my right hand over her mouth, “Now listen, you little slut! You’re going to stay still, and do as I say. I’m the superior being here. If you don’t…if you don’t, I’m afraid I’m gonna have to hurt you, really, really bad. Do you understand?”

She nodded, my hand still covering her slutty little mouth. I walked her to a bunker in Ko-Metru that had belonged to my father and I in the war of just a few years ago. No one ever came there, it would be the perfect place to hide my new sex slave.

I tied her wrists, put tape over her mouth and removed her armor and clothes. As I started to rape her, she screamed, it felt…glorious…I was alive…

That same sensation befell me every time I raped her, harder and harder each time. 

As I’m raping her now, looking at her beautiful breasts, I picture having sex with my lovely wife again. The young Ga-Matoran screams in agony, I moan from pleasure and excitement. I adore my life.

After doing my daily pleasure twice, I pull the chain backwards, she gets pulled up, back to the ceiling. Hanging there, naked, crying. A smile forms on my green Noble Hau.  
As I walk home, that awful feeling sends chills down my spine. I must be getting paranoid. I open my door and go upstairs. I take off my armor, and go naked into our bedroom. I open the door, my wife’s hands and feet are tied together, she’s lying there, in sexy lingerie, probably waiting for me, on the bed.

Suddenly everything fades to black…

**********

“Zariox’ Journal, Day 16, 12 AGC…

The crime scene from yesterday left bad taste in mouth. I shall find Nyha’s killer…and he shall pay for his crimes.

The photograph of Nyha’s husband I found brought me to several shady Matoran, who all led me to this pub in the vicinity of the Coliseum. Of course they didn’t live to tell about me.

As I’m sitting in the pub, no one notices me. I was in disguise. I noticed a strange looking Steltian sitting at the bar. I’m almost certain he wasn’t what he made himself look like. As he smokes his cigarette, he coughs. A sign of why smoking is bad for your health.

A news report was playing about me, the police of this stinking gutter of a city couldn’t catch me. I was too tough, well trained, well prepared. They frame me for Nyha’s murder, just another sign of how lazy and corrupt they are.

The ‘Steltian’ looked around and saw me staring at him. I noticed something in his eyes, something familiar. Can’t place him. Must’ve met him somewhere, sometime long ago. I can’t remember.

I looked around and noticed a picture of Nyha’s husband and the barkeep. He was the one I had to talk to.  
When the pub closed and everyone went away, I stayed in the shadows. Waiting for the barkeep. I followed him to his house. He hesitated. This was strange. Followed him further to investigate, noticed where he was going, an old bunker in Ko-Metru. I managed to get a glimpse inside, when he started to brutally rape a young Ga-Matoran. Rage filled my senses.

I went back to his house, climbed to the roof, found open window, and went inside. A young child saw me, I placed my finger to the mouth piece of my mask. He understood, and went back in his room. Opened other room, found the barkeep’s wife, waiting in lingerie for her husband.

Before she could scream or do anything, I knocked her out and tied her hands and feet together. Placed her on the bed and waited in the shadows. Waited for the sick bastard barkeep to return home…  
The door opened, there he was, naked, ready to get laid after his little rape party. I punched the back of his neck as hard as I could, training had come in handy. He fell to the ground, unconscious. Tied him the same way I tied his wife, placed him next to her and waited, waited for them to wake up.”

The wife opened her eyes, I had taken precautions and put tape on her mouth. She struggles to get free, but can’t. She notices her husband lying beside her, and starts to panic. The barkeep finally wakes, I put my hands to his throat and don’t ask nicely, “Where can I find this man?!” I show him the picture of Nyha’s husband.

He doesn’t respond, so I try again, “If you don’t tell me where he is, I’ll tell your wife everything you’ve done and I’ll kill your child in front of you!”

“I didn’t do anything!”

“Yes you did you pervert,” I say as I look at his wife. She stares at me with confusion, puzzled, “I know that you chained up a young girl and use her as a sex doll! You raped her, probably multiple times, you’re sick!”  
His wife looks furious, I remove the tape from her mouth.

“You sick son of a bitch!” she screams at him, “How could you?!” she starts to cry.

“Must I get your son now?”

“No, please! I’ll tell you everything…everything you wanna know!” he pleads me.

“Where can I find this man?” I ask him again, showing him the picture.

“At ‘The Ga-Metru Club’,” he whispers, “He goes there every day, at 11 pm. Now please let us go, please!”

“Is that what you did? Did you let that young girl go when she pleaded you to? No you didn’t. How long did you keep her there? How long?!”

“Two mo-two months…” he says, his wife starts to cry even harder, “Stop crying, Vivia! Stop it! It was all your fault!”

“My fault? How dare you say that you sick pervert?!” she responds, crying angrily.

I punch the barkeep in the face. He blacks out. I cut his wife loose, “Don’t tell anyone about me, or I will hunt you down,” I warn her.

She nods, tears dripping on the bedroom’s floor.  
“What will you do to him?” she asks, still crying.

“I will make him suffer for what he did, that’s justice. That young Ga-Matoran deserves that much,” I tell her, “Now go take care of your kid.” 

She leaves the room and goes to her child. I look in the drawers and find an energy gun and some clothes. I put it away and pick up the barkeep’s naked body.

**********

I enter the bunker in Ko-Metru. Place the unconscious barkeep on the floor and lower the poor naked young girl. I release her of her bounds and give her the clothes I took.

“You’re safe now. Do you have anywhere to go?”

“Th-thanks,” she whimpers, “No..no I don’t. I don’t have anywhere to go.”

“It’s alright, there is a boat in the docks of Ga-Metru. You can take that and find your way to another island, somewhere better,” I tell her, “Now just wait over there in the corner, and try to keep warm.”

I tie the barkeep to the chains and pull him up to the ceiling.  
He wakes up. Scared.

“No, no, no! Get me out of here you freak! Give me my clothes! I’m freezing here!”

“Now you know what you inflicted on that Ga-Matoran you filthy animal! Filthy animals don’t deserve clothes!” as I say this, the young Matoran looks at me with her bright blue eyes, I nod and pull out the energy gun, “This is a nice weapon, where did you get it, barkeep?”

“From the war, okay! Now, you gonna cut me loose or what?!”

“No I’m not! You haven’t felt what she felt yet!”

“Are you sick you fucking piece of shit?!” he yells at me.

“Nowhere near as sick as you!” I reply. I aim the gun and pull the trigger. I shoot off his rotting eggs and stinking pickle. He screams, screams. I enjoy it, and so does she. Blood splattered on the walls, the floor. A river of blood.  
I help her up from the floor and leave the filthy animal hanging there, freezing, bleeding to death. Painful, but well deserved. Justice…

**********

“Zariox’ Journal, 11 pm, Day 16, 12 AGC…

Interrogation of the barkeep did not go as planned, but I still got the information I needed. Soon I shall find out who Nyha’s killer is, and he too shall face justice for the crimes he’s done.

I had taken the young girl I rescued from the rapist barkeep to the docks of Ga-Metru. I jumpstarted the Kanoka powered boat I told her about and sent her to another island. She hugged me and thanked me. She even asked if I could come with her, I tell her I can’t and to go to a better place. There she can begin a new and better life, and hopefully forget about her tragic past.

This is what we all should do, to find a better life. But not me, my life was fine like this, I won’t be satisfied until I have brought every thug, rapist, corrupt politicians and all the other vermin of this rotting town to justice. And that was not something that could be done overnight.

I was close, it began to rain. 

After tonight, I would have some closure on Nyha’s case.

There it was, ‘The Ga-Metru Club’. A strip club. That’s where he was. But finding him won’t be easy in such a crowded place. I removed my mask, put it in my coat and entered my disguise.  
I would find him, and bring him to justice. One less criminal to deal with. One more pixel of light that appears…”

**********

I walk inside the strip club. I’m greeted with bright purple and pink lights. Loud music. Scantily clad women dancing on poles. Men throwing money at them. A lesbian couple making out on one of the couches. All these sex addicts, cheaters, cheering and laughing. This is what Metru Nui has become.

I see the red and golden ‘Steltian’ again. What is he doing here? I let it slip my mind, finding Nyha’s husband is more important.

He goes to these things every single night, no wonder Nyha had an affair. I walk by dancing people, strippers pointing at me, shouting sex related words to get my attention. I’m focused, I’m focused on my mission. And I shall not compromise.

As my eyes search through the massive, dimly, yet attractively light building I find him. I found my suspect. He’s chatting with some other Matoran. I sit down on one of the couches and carefully watch his every move.

“Do you want to have amazing sex with me, baby?” a stripper, obviously a whore, dancing behind me asks. 

I don’t reply. Like a predator stalking its prey, I don’t make any noises or suspicious movements.

“You’re no fun at all, loser!” the girl yells at me. No one except me hears this, the loud music prevents the voice of this annoying woman to reach anyone else.

He starts moving, I slowly leave my seat and stalk him. One of the strippers follows him. He’s obviously going to one of the bedrooms for some alone time. I shall pay him a visit he shall not forget.  
I wait by the pink and gold door of the private room they just went into. I done my mask, my real face. Sex noises come from the room, the loud music can still be heard here. I kick the door.

As the door flies open in pieces, the whore runs out, not knowing what to do. I grab Nyha’s former husband by the neck and push him against the wall.

“Why did you kill Nyha? Why did you kill your wife?”

“I didn’t! I didn’t I swear to Mata Nui!” he denies in fear.

“ **Swear to me!!** ”

“I do, alright?!” he whimpers, “I didn’t kill her, but I know who did.”

“Who?!”

“A guy man! A guy! I don’t know his name! He owns a warehouse in Le-Metru, that’s where he took the guy she had an affair with!”

I think and punch him in the stomach. He yells in pain, “How do I know you’re telling the truth?!”

“You don’t, but-but you gotta trust me. It’s warehouse 71B5C. Le-Metru, it’s secluded. That’s where he is! Alright, now let me go!”

I loosened my grip and let him go.

“The bitch deserved what happened to her. She shouldn’t have done that,” he whispers.

I take out my knife and stab him. I stab him several times. Blood splatters on the walls, my face, “You were no different!”

**********

As I finally reach the warehouse, heavy rain and hail had forced everyone to stay in their homes. I continued on with my search, my search for justice.

I open the heavy doors and pull out my lightstone-holder. I open it, a beam of bright yellow light emerges from it. I look around, there’s nothing here.

My suspicions raise, I look on the ground and find a hatch. I open it with brute force, breaking the lock and descent.  
I am met with the foul stank of rotting corpses, the corpse of a Toa hangs in front of me, throat cut. I recognize him, this was Toa Whenua from Onu-Metru. His smell matches the one I picked up in Nyha’s room. He was her lover.

Was she killed because she had an affair with a Toa? That answer seems the most probable.

I look around and find various notes, these must be important. 

They all bear the same insignia, these were notes from the government of Metru Nui.

_'Dear ‘Angel’,_

_Your payment for the assassination of Turaga Dume is waiting for you at the Ga-Metru docks._

_We are grateful for your services._

_Sincerely,  
The Order of the Empire.'_

Dume was assassinated. More evidence against the government.

_'Dear ‘Angel’_

_You have our eternal gratitude for framing the Toa like we requested. This takes us one step closer to our goals._

_Our road has been made easier.  
You shall receive your payment at the rendezvous._

_Sincerely,  
The Order of the Empire.'_

The Toa were framed? But for what reason, what could they be planning that was so dangerous, only the Toa could stop them? These notes reveal more questions than answers. I must investigate, I must find out why. No matter the cost. The Toa may be out of the picture, but I’m not. And I never surrender, never give up, never compromise…


End file.
